1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a printing device, a printing method, a print setting determination device, and a computer program.
2. Related Art
A recording method has been recently proposed in which a marginless image is formed on an image forming body (for example, print paper for photograph) on which an image can be formed by forming an image recording area so as to be protruded over the entire margin of the image forming body when an image is formed on the image forming body (see JP-A-10-315444).
FIG. 10 is a diagram showing an example of the technique. A rectangle shown by a solid line in FIG. 10 is a frame (printing surface frame 100) of a paper (image forming body) on which an image is printed. A rectangle shown by a broken line in FIG. 10 is a frame (image frame 200) showing a size of an image to be prepared for forming a marginless image. The marginless image can be obtained by printing an image whose size is the same as the image frame 200 larger than the printing surface frame 100 on a paper whose size is the same as the printing surface frame 100. The image whose size is the same as the image frame 200 can be obtained by enlarging an image whose size is the same as the print frame 100.
In the conventional technique, an image in a differential area (disposal area) between the image frame 200 and the printing surface frame 100 is not printed on a paper and is discarded. Accordingly, when a face of a person is positioned in the disposal area, there is a fear that the face of the person may be lacked.